Let It Go
by Legacy Now
Summary: He always saw what nobody else could see... including herself.


**Let It Go**

* * *

Arcee leaned in with a mild force as she heard him thud against the wall. A deep chuckle left out of the ruby mech. She was too lost in her wild euphoria as she continued to kiss her beloved, soon feeling his glossal in her own mouth. Primus, this was too sweet for it to stop.

She planted rapid kisses around his face, soon going lower down through the neck as he heard him sigh in joyous relief. The azure femme fingered through his red finish and torso, her kisses bordering between affectionate and wildly hungry.

Knock Out then moan for a quick pause, hearing him calling her name, but that didn't stop Arcee.

"Arcee…" he managed to say through the non-stop kisses. "The berth… the berth's just over there."

She felt his mouth opening on the other end. The timing couldn't be perfect. She quickly licked her lips.

Before she did her work, she said, "then, why don't you take me there, doc?"

Their glossals quickly intertwined, her mouth slowly burning up by Knock Out's deliberate, timed teases. She soon found herself in midair, Knock Out carrying her by the aft. Landing on the berth, she felt Knock Out's familiar frame against her own.

Their kisses were just about to get more powerful, reaching a climax so great; she knew she'd be in stasis for at least a week. His fingers reached for the opening of her spark chamber. Once it was open, there was no going back to the place of no return.

"Are you ready?" he asked cautiously, but with eagerness.

She placed a ginger hand on his red chest, following the opening of his own sparkchamber. This was so right. Nothing could be better than this.

"Just go with it, Knock Out."

The insides of her chest opened, revealing the glowing fizzle of her life force. Tinges of silver cased her spark. The cyan light made her look into her beloved's ruby optics. Primus, she could look into them forever and never get bored. Knock Out then opened his own sparkchamber, though instead of silver, gold incased his spark.

It was time.

Arcee knew what was going to happen next.

He pressed his life force into her. Words could not describe how her mind throbbed, how she felt like the insides of her head would explode, yet… she wanted more. The sound of erotic screeching from their alloys rubbing against each other was music to her ears.

Once she felt his intimacy cord touch her receiving port, her optics widen so they couldn't blink. He began thrusting. The tension soon became bearable; she continued to let him move into her as she closed her eyes. She felt her hands rubbing gently against his waist, feeling him move even _deeper_ within her. Her lower regions began to burn in raving passion as he continued to move into her.

They soon found their frames were moving at a steady rhythm, synchronizing as she met his thrust. His cord erected; her insides fluttering and pulsing in pure satisfaction and pleasure. Her eyes then opened widely again, taking in every sweet particle of him… Primus, for a Bot who used to side with a faction so ruthless, he was so pure.

"You don't… have to hate yourself… for what you did, so many eons ago," he managed to pant through a thrust. "Let it go…!"

Not only did he see into her sparkchamber. Sometimes, he saw what no one else could see. And it was her hidden tears.

He did that most of the time, when he really _saw_ through her.

"Let go…!" he cried again.

She was supposed to feel fulfilled. She was supposed to feel satisfied. How come she also felt… sad?

She felt a drop of lubricant leaving her optic.

"Doc…!" she heard herself say.

One hard thrust. She led out a high pitched scream. Both partners panted, curling into each other on the berth as they tried to catch their breaths. An arm wrapped around Arcee's waist as she continued to breathe. She wanted revenge. She wanted _that spider_ to pay for what happened so many cycles ago… but the doc was there to keep her in line. To prevent her from walking down a path she could never come back from.

A mild sob left out of her.

"I love you… I love you so much…!"

The medic tightened his embrace and kissed her on her faceplate.

"I love you, too…"


End file.
